The Legend of Zelda The Dragon Gods
by LinkSilver
Summary: Los antiguos dioses dragones regresan, ahora Link enfrenta una nueva aventura
1. Introduccion Los Dioses Dragones

La Leyenda de los Dioses Dragones  
  
Hace bastante tiempo atrás cuando estaba empezando la vida en la tierra, existía una raza de reptiles alados mejor conocidos como dragones, estos tenía como dioses a poderoso dragones cada Dios Dragón pose el poder de una energía elemental.  
  
El Dragón Rojo: el dragón del fuego  
El Dragón Azul: el dragón del hielo  
El Dragón Verde: el dragón protector de la naturaleza  
El Dragón Amarillo: el dragón del trueno  
El Dragón Blanco: el dragón del viento  
El Dragón Negro: el dragón de las sombras.  
  
Cada dios Dragón para consolidar su poder crearon poderosas armas, el Dragón Rojo creo la Espada de Fuego, el Dragón Azul creo la Lanza de Hielo, el Dragón Verde creo el Arco del Bosque, el Dragón Amarillo creo el Hacha del Trueno, el Dragón Blanco creo el Tridente del Viento y por último el Dragón Negro creo el Sable de las Sombras.  
  
Todas estas armas fueron guardadas en el templo Draconiano, todo el mundo estaba en paz y nuevas vidas empezaban a surgir en la tierra como los seres humanos, al igual que les pasara a los humamos esta raza maravillosa empieza a caer en la avaricia y en la maldad, los dioses dragones empezaban a pelear quien era el mas poderoso, desgraciadamente el Dragón Negro cayo en la maldad y quería apoderarse de todas la armas legendarias, los demás dioses Dragones que aun servían al bien escondieron las otras armas legendarias excepto el Sable de las Sombras que no podían tocar ya que también había sido poseído por el mal. La Espada de Fuego fue escondida en un volcán en una isla, El Tridente de Hielo fue escondida en las tierras Heladas, el Arco del Bosque fue escondido en un bosque y la Lanza de Viento fue escondida en las nubes del cielo. El Dragón Negro al saber que habían escondido las armas legendaria uso su poder para convertir a los dragones en seres perversos, los demás dioses Dragones después que escondieron la armas fueron en busca del Dragón Negro a pesar de ser hermanos tenían que destruido, pero los Dioses Dragones no contaban que el Dragón Negro había poseído a los dragones con la maldad. Los dragones que aun quedaban sin ser poseídos se unieron en la pelea con los dioses Dragones para derrotar al Dragón negro y empezó la batalla más grande de todo el mundo. El planeta estaba destruido, solo quedaban los Dioses Dragones, el Dragón negro que tenia los poderes de la maldad y podía pelear en igualdad con los cinco dioses dragones sus poderes iban mas a ya que los Dioses Dragones, en medio de la batalla llego el Dragón de Luz, que es el Supremo dios de los Dragones, detuvo la batalla pero ya todo el mundo estaba destruido. el Dragón de luz encerró al Dragón Negro en un pantano oscuro, el Dragón de Luz estaba muy enojado con los dioses dragones por haber destruido el mundo así que decidió encerrar a los Dioses Dragones pero antes el Dragón de Luz uso su magníficos poderes y volvió la vida a la tierra, pero ya no podía volver a la raza dragón a la vida, por que entre ellos Mismo se habían destruido seria una injusticia volverlos a la vida, después encerró a los Dioses Dragones, al Dragón Rojo en la montañas, al Dragón azul en la tierras heladas, al Dragón Verde en un bosque, al Dragón Amarillo en una llanura y al Dragón Blanco en el cielo. Después de esto el Dragón de Luz tomo el sable de la sombras y los escondió en un pantano que estaba aislado del mundo y después voló arriba del mundo y dijo "la raza de los dragones ha llegado a su fin".  
  
hola soy Link espero que les aya gustado mi Fic este es el Intro de mi historia por eso no sale Link el segundo capitulo se trata sobre nacimiento del nuevo enemigo y en el tercero empezare con Link si mas que decir no cabe destacar que este Fic es 100% Chileno  
  
Los derecho de Zelda no son Mios son del creador yo no hago este fic con fines de Lucro si no de entretencion 


	2. Epilogo El Sable del Dragon Negro

El Sable del Dragón Negro  
  
Los humanos ahora habitan el mundo. Ninguno sabe lo que ocurrió hace miles de años "La gran batalla de los Dioses Dragones", Ahora todo el mundo esta en paz hasta el momento.  
Crono príncipe del reino llamado Malduria partió en busca de poder, su búsqueda lo lleva a un pantano oscuro lleno de poderes malignos donde se encuentra encerrado el Dragón Negro. El príncipe Crono al ver el poder maligno encerrado en el pantano trata de liberarlo, lo único que consigue es despertar al Dragón Negro. El Dragón Negro al ver al muchacho ansioso de poder, decide transferir su alma al cuerpo del muchacho ya que su cuerpo permanece inmóvil. Crono sintió de repente que un poder entraba en su cuerpo y que empezaba a correr en su sangre, a la vez un fuerza mayor trataba de controlar su mente trato de luchar para no perder el control de su mente pero una voz sonó en su cabeza que le dijo "te daré unos poderes asombrosos pero cédeme tu cuerpo" el muchacho pensó detenidamente pero el Dragón astuto se aprovecho del momento de debilidad del muchacho para apoderarse de su mente. El muchacho mientras luchaba mentalmente contra el Dragón Negro grito "Jamás te daré mi cuerpo", pero lo esfuerzos del muchacho fueron inútiles Crono había sido poseído por la maldad. El cuerpo del muchacho empezaba a cambiar, los músculos se asían mas grandes y fuerte, creció de tamaño, su piel blanca se volvió morena y sus ojos se llenaron de odio y maldad. Crono había dejado de ser un muchacho ahora era una adulto que servia a la maldad. El príncipe perverso dijo "Crono a muerto ahora soy Draco el rey de la maldad, conquistare el mundo, ahora no están los Dioses Dragones que me detengan, solamente debo encontrar el Sable de las Sombras y este mundo caerá en el caos JAJAJA". Draco salio del pantano hasta llegar a una planicie y dijo "siento que el Sable de las Sombras esta hacia el norte", Draco siguió viajando hacia al norte, hasta que encontró un caballo negro en un bosque, Draco sabía que con el llegaría más pronto a su destino lo montó y empezó nuevamente su viaje. Ahora dirigía a la costa ahí podría usar un barco para seguir su viaje.  
Draco llegó a la costa con su caballo estaba bastante cansado por el viaje decidió descansar en claro que había cerca, El pasó la noche en el claro. A la mañana siguiente vio un puerto cerca de ahí. Cuando llegó al puerto, los campesinos la saludaron amablemente, pero él en cambio los mató con los poderes de la Sombras, en menos de dos segundo ya había matado a todos lo campesinos que vivían ahí, tomó un barco, él y su caballo se subieron a la nave.   
Tres días le tardó, llegar a una extraña isla, pero Draco sabía que ahí estaba el Sable de la Sombras. Dejo su caballo en el barco y se bajó. Al parecer en la isla no había vida alguna, entro en el bosque muerto que había en la costa, después de pasar el bosque llegó a un pantano y ahí estaba en el centro estaba el Sable de las Sombras tal como lo había dejado el Dragón de Luz hace miles de años Draco saltó para tratar de empuñar el Sable, de repente una luz lo sacó volando y se dio cuenta que estaba protegido por un sello que había dejado el Dragón de Luz. Draco estaba muy enojado por la astucia del Dragón de Luz, Draco de pronto se dio cuenta que si usaba todos su poderes podría romper el sello y así lo hizo logro romper el sello pero estaba cansado por haber usado todos sus poderes. Saltó y esta vez logró empuñar el Sable de las Sombras. De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar y apareció un dragón en el cielo que volaba hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Draco. El dragón dijo "yo soy el Dragón Naranja el señor del elemento tierra, yo soy el séptimo dios Dragón. Draco al escuchar eso dijo "eso es imposible" y el Dragón Naranja le respondió "después de la batalla final y haber restaurado la vida en la tierra, el Dragón de Luz me dio los poderes de la energía elemental de tierra ya que yo era el último sobreviviente de la raza de los Dragones y me dijo que protegiera el sable de las Sombras y que creará una arma legendaria para que hubiera balance en el planeta y mi arma es la daga de tierra y te voy acabar patético humano" Draco al ver el ataque del Dragón Naranja lo esquivó con facilidad, saltó y dijo "no te das cuenta de quien soy yo", y con el sable corto en dos al Dragón Naranja, el Dragón Naranja antes de morir dijo "Dragón Negro has regresado no lo puedo creer le he fallado al Dragón de Luz y al igual que los demás Dioses Dragones también escondí mi arma legendaria para que no la encuentres". Estas últimas palabras dijo agonizando. Draco partió de vuelta al palacio donde antes vivía Crono, desde ahí empezaría la conquista del mundo...  
  
hola soy Link espero que les alla gustado el segundo capitulo como dije en el anterior este cuenta la historia del nuevo enemigo en el siguiente capitulo saldra Link para empezar su aventura.   
Este fic es 100% Chileno  
  
Los derecho de Zelda no son Mios son del creador yo no hago este fic con fines de Lucro si no de entretencion 


	3. Capitulo Uno El Soldado Sin Reino

The Legend of Zelda  
  
Una Leyenda que ha pasado por Generaciones  
  
The Dragón Gods  
  
Capitulo 1: El Soldado Sin Reino  
  
Un Barco se acerca a las cosas de Winfall Island, de el se baja un muchacho   
  
Silver/Link: Saludos aquí esta el Primer Capitulo de Mi de Zelda, espero que sea de su agrado, como habrán Leído en la Introducción una azote de ataque ha invadido todos los reinos a bajo las manos del Príncipe Crono, nada se ha salvado antes la furia de los Dragones, El Corrupto Príncipe ahora Planea destruir Hyrule, pues bueno no tengo mucho mas que contarles ^^ espero que les guste el Fic, por mi iré hacer compras a esta Isla, nos vemos  
  
Ha amanecido en Hyrule, es una bonita Mañana, En Hylian Island, una nueva Isla que lleva el nombre antiguo por los Viejos Hylian, se ha erigido el Nuevo Castillo de Hyrule, todas las Islas vagas que habían en el Gran Océano, han formado nuevamente un Reino, El Nuevo Reino de Hyrule, los Primeros Rayos de la mañana reflejan en el Nuevo Castillo, en este Vive la Princesa Zelda, que ahora se encuentra en la Sala Real  
  
Zelda: que bonito día ase hoy  
  
Consejero: si mi dama, pienso lo mismo  
  
Zelda: mmmm..si  
  
*De pronto un Soldado penetra bruscamente en la sala Real, seguido por unos Guardias*  
  
Guardias: Princesa no lo pudimos detener, nuestras disculpas por favor!!  
  
Soldado: Princesa….  
  
Consejero: Pero que dicen Inútiles!!!  
  
Zelda: déjenlo hablar!!!  
  
Soldado: traigo importantes noticias del norte, de su reino vecino Nelthalas  
  
Zelda: que ocurre?? Joven Soldado  
  
Soldado: princesa, Nelthalas fue destruido!!!  
  
Zelda: QUE!!!  
  
Consejero: que dices??  
  
Soldado: yo soy uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, llegue a este Lugar con Poca suerte  
  
Zelda: pero como fue destruido??  
  
Soldado: Dragones!!!! Arrrrggggg  
  
Zelda: que pasa??? Dragones dijiste??  
  
Soldado: estoy herido, pero no es nada Grave, así es, tal como hoyo, Dragones  
  
Consejero: pero que dices, eso es imposible, el único Dragón que existe es Valoo  
  
Soldado: una Horda de Dragones, acabo mi tierra natales y usted dice eso!!  
  
Consejero: disculpe??  
  
Soldado: llegaron sin avisar, en mi reino corría el rumor de que los Reinos vecinos estaban siendo destruidos por Dragones, mi gente no lo creyó y fuimos sorprendidos cuando aparecieron y Tambien acabados  
  
Consejero: ahora que los dices ese rumor también ha llegado a Hyrule  
  
Zelda: pero que dices!!! No me habías dicho??  
  
Consejero: princesa yo no lo creí, y no halle necesario decírselo  
  
Zelda: como dices eso!!!  
  
Soldado: deben preparar su Reino o si no…………  
  
*El Joven Soldado se desmayo*  
  
Zelda: llevarlo a enfermería para que lo Curen  
  
Consejero: si su majestad *asiendo un reverencia*  
  
El Consejero llamo a unos Guardias, y lo llevaron a enfermería  
  
Consejero: Listo su Majestad  
  
Zelda: bien, podrías mandar a Llamar a Rivan???  
  
Consejero: claro su Majestad ^^ *asiendo una nueva reverencia*  
  
*el consejero, salio de la Sala Real*  
  
Zelda *pensando*: una amenaza, afecta mi Reino, no puedo permitir que nada le ocurra, pero me rompe el Corazón mandar a Link en otra Misión, el Pobre ha hecho tanto por mi y no le eh devuelto nada, espero que todo Salga bien  
  
Mientras Tanto en Outset Island   
  
Un Joven muchacho de Cabello Rubio y ropas verdes, estaba parado y en su cabeza tenia una manzana  
  
????: Aryll estas se seguro de esto??  
  
Aryll: Claro Link ^^ como puede dudar de mi??  
  
Link: hay no!! *pensando* Por favor diosito que no me arranque que la Cabeza  
  
Aryll: Listo Link??  
  
Link *tiritando claro*: Claro!! Jejejeje  
  
Aryll: aquí voy!!!  
  
*Aryll empuño fuertemente el Arco y soltó una Flecha*  
  
Link: POR FAVOR!!!!!!  
  
*La Flecha atravesó la manzana y se enterró en un Árbol*   
  
Link: O_O  
  
Aryll: te lo dije Hermanito ^^  
  
Link: pero como??  
  
*Aryll lanzo dos flechas mas pero velozmente, ambas flechas atravesaron la flecha que se le anteponía*   
  
Link: O_O definitivamente tiene mejor puntería que yo  
  
Aryll: gracias   
  
Link: O_O de nada  
  
Aryll: eh estado practicando  
  
Link: O_O si me di cuenta  
  
Aryll: jejeje  
  
*Su Charla es interrumpida por un enorme dragón que pasa sobre sus cabezas*   
  
Aryll *sorprendida*: Es Valoo???  
  
Link *mas sorprendido*: Noo, pero quien mas puede ser??  
  
Aryll: a que te refieres???  
  
Link: solo existe un Dragón!!, y es Valoo   
  
Aryll: que dices!!  
  
Link: lo que escuchaste  
  
Aryll: *sorprendida*: TE FIJASTA HACIA DONDE SE DIRIGE ESE DRAGON!!!   
  
Link: eh???  
  
Aryll: se dirige a Hylian Island  
  
Link *sorprendido*: NANY!!!!!  
  
En el Castillo de Zelda, El Consejero había Llegado con Rivan   
  
*Rivan era un muchacho de 18 años, bestia una bella armadura color Plata y Traía con el una Gran espada*  
  
Consejero: Señorita aquí le Traigo a Sir Rivan   
  
Rivan *hincándose*: Princesa me mando a llamar??  
  
Zelda: Podrías Dejarme sola con Rivan??  
  
Consejero: Claro señorita  
  
*El Consejero se marcha*  
  
Rivan: que solicita mi princesa??  
  
Zelda: Rivan tu eres el mejor caballero de este Castillo, quiero pedirte el encargo que vallas por Link  
  
Rivan: solo quiere que le traiga a su Héroe? Para eso mando a llamar al mejor caballero?? *en tono Molesto*  
  
Zelda: no me malentiendas Rivan, Link es una Gran Guerrero y nadie la va a Negar, pero el Peligro que envuelva ahora nuestro Reino, es demasiado Peligrosa  
  
Rivan: entiendo, pero aun no responde mi Respuesta  
  
Zelda: Necesito que tu y Link, combinen sus Habilidades y pongan solución a la amenaza que envuelve este reino  
  
Rivan: mmmmm… si lo dice de esa manera Princesa  
  
Zelda: Muy Bien Rivan…. Pon en marcha mi encargo  
  
Rivan: claro princesa…  
  
Zelda: Rivan una cosa mas  
  
Rivan: si???  
  
Zelda: suerte  
  
Rivan: Gracias princesa  
  
*Rivan abandona la Sala Real*  
  
Mientras tanto en la Enfermería del Castillo, el Joven Soldado esta recostado en una cama con múltiples heridas  
  
Enfermera: señor cree que sea capaz de salvarlo??  
  
Medico: no lo se, tiene muchas heridas, haré lo que puede  
  
Soldado *Hablando Dormido*: Nooooo, mi querido hogar destruido!!! Noooooooooo, Nelthalas!!!!!!   
  
Enfermera: esta muy mal!!  
  
Medico: empecemos de inmediato  
  
Enfermera: Claro  
  
Soldado *hablando dormido*: Ahora soy un Soldado sin reino………  
  
En el muelle de la Isla, Rivan, ya había preparado su Barco, estaba Listo para adentrarse en el Gran Océano y cumplir la misión que le han encomendado  
  
Rivan: me pregunto si a lo que se refiere la Princesa, tendrá que ver con el rumor que corre por el reino, en fin debo marcharme  
  
*Rivan subió a su pequeño Barco, alzo la Vela y comenzó su Viaje hacia Outset Island*   
  
……………………………………………………………………………………C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A……………………………………………………………………………………  
  
En Winfall island  
  
Silver/Link: ya eh comprado todo lo que necesito ^^, espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo, prometo que mas adelante esta Historia se pondrá mas emocionante, se lo aseguro, Grandes Batallas están por azotar a Hyrule y Link con sus amigos deberán responder, cualquier duda o sugerencia escríbanme a Greatsebastian@hotmail.com, les responderé felizmente, agradezco a todos los que siguen mis Historias ^^ se despide Silver/Link (el nombre que prefieran jejeje) Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo ^^  
  
-----------------------------Comienzo del Flash Back-----------------------------  
  
Zelda: quien eres???  
  
????: jaja, que quien soy??  
  
Zelda: eh??  
  
????: jajaja esta bien te lo diré, soy el actual príncipe de Malduria  
  
Zelda: Malduria, es bueno saber que aun queda otro Reino en pie  
  
???? *hablando en voz baja*: No te imaginas como, Muajajajajaja  
  
-----------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------  
  
En el Próximo Capitulo…   
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon Gods Capitulo 2 El Principe Negro… 


End file.
